Confessions of a Time Lord
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Doctor and Rose set out for another adventure. The TARDIS sends the couple to a parell Gallifrey to give her theif what he wanted for so long a family. But after their trip to Gallifrey sents out a chain of events that will bring Earth and the universe into grave peril. Speical appreances by Jenny, Donna, and Jack. Read, review and enjoy!
1. The Transform Leaf of Gallifrey

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Story Note: This fanfiction takes place after, "Satin's Pit."

_Confessions of a Time Lord _

Rose appeared in front of the Doctor and ran into his waiting arms. He lifted her up holding onto her tightly afraid to let her go. He slowly sat her down on her feet his arms still around her waist.

"Rose," whispered the Doctor and slowly filled the small gap between and captured her lips gently with his own. He pulled back and rested is forehead against hers. "I thought I lost you."

"You'll never loose me." she whispered and slammed her lips onto his.

He held her tighter around her small frame, and he heard her moaned in her throat. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She slowly opened her mouth, and he slid his tongue into her mouth their tongues battling each others in a war of passion. They pulled back breathing heavily.

Rose stepped back just enough to remove the astronaut suit. He helped her remove it throwing it onto the floor of the TARIDS. He slowly laid her down onto the floor. The Doctor looked down at Rose and smiled. She was beautiful. She had shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, lightly toned skin, slightly full lips and curved womanly figure. The Doctor ran his hands loving over every inch of her body.

Rose ran her fingers through his spiky brown hair down his board shoulders. She ran fingertips down his slightly muscular body. He had brown eyes and tall tight calves from running so much during their adventures.

He slid a finger inside her womanhood and slowly teasing her body. Rose wrapped her hand around his thick hard cock. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Rose, Rose" he whispered. He moved her hands above her head gently. "Have you been with a man before?"

"No." answered the blonde as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"I've never been with a woman. Well, in this body it over all it has been centuries. I'm glad it's with you, my beautiful yellow and pink human."

Rose smiled and whispered, "My Doctor."

He slowly slid deep into her virginal walls breaking her purity. Rose hissed at the sight bit of pain. They held each other close as their bodies shook with passion.

The Doctor smiled down at the woman below him and gently captured her lips with his own. But unknown to Rose her and the Doctor had been accidentally married when they visited Ooolatrii. They had been married three weeks after the Christmas when he had regenerated. He knew she needed to know the truth, but he was selfish and wanted her all to himself.

Rose whimpered and arched her back, and she came crashing down around him her eyes never leaving his. The Doctor slid out and slammed back into her emptied his seed deep inside her womb his body shook with release. He caught himself with his arms and slowly rolled onto his back bring Rose with him their bodies still joined together.

"You mean more to me then universe herself." he whispered and kissed her brow gently. Rose looked up at him and kissed him gently. She laid her head back down on his chest listing to his heart beats.

DW?

The couple stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around where she had taken them. The Doctor breathed in deeply taking in his surroundings. Rose saw his face go pale.

"An alternate Gallifrey Universe. It was known as The Shining World of the Seven Systems, located in Kastraborous" said the Time Lord answering her unasked question.

Gallifrey had a rust-color with brown lakes and gray clouds. It had orange skies, snow capped mountains and trees with sliver leaves that blew in a light wind that made them look like a moving fire. There were green forests, golden fields and red deserts.

"Its incredible." whispered Rose.

"We shouldn't be here. It isn't safe. Because if the Time War as it was in the actual world it could rip the universe in half. I can not be here. You shouldn't be here." said the Doctor turning around and opening the TARDIS door.

"Can I at lest bring part of it with us?" asked Rose.

"No Rose it could cause much damage. Please let us leave this place."

She sighed heavily and nodded her head. Just then the wind blew causing a sliver leaf to blow and land inside the hood of her jacket. They stepped over the threshold and into the time machine. She closed the door behind her. The Doctor quickly went over to the control panel. He began push random buttons and they slowly vanished off the planet.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I know that must have been hard on you." whispered Rose.

"It brings back memories I wish I could forget." He whispered gripping the console hard until his knuckles turned white.

Rose rested her hand gently on the Doctor's hand. He loosens his grip, turned around and she pulled him into her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I stole the TARDIS. I meant to bring her back." he whispered. "I tried but she moved her gears from Gallifrey before it exploded."

Rose kissed his brow. "She knew that the universe needed a Time Lord to keep everything in balance."

He pulled away from Rose and he gently stroked his cheek. "Thank you." He turned back to the panel. "Where to next?"

Rose yawned. It had been nearly twenty-fours since she had slept. The Doctor smiled. "Go get some sleep Rose. I know you must be exhausted." She nodded and he kissed her forehead and he watched her climb the stairs to her room.

The Doctor sat down in the captain's chair and rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't understand why the TARDIS had taken them to the alternate Gallifrey.

"What are you planning girl? What is up your sleeve?" he whispered and pulled the leaver nearby and the traveled through Time Vortex.

DW?

Rose fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow. She snuggled up with her pillow and smiled slightly in her sleep. Meanwhile in the hood of her jacket the sliver leaf blew out of her hood and twisted into a vapor and twirled around Rose. She breathed in deeply inhaling the sliver mist.

Inside her body the mist twirled around her heart creating another on the right side of her body and placing regenerating genes into her blood stream turning her into a Time Lady.

The TARIDS smiled at the woman that slept in her bed. She had taken the couple to Gallifrey for that soul reason because there were special tree leaves that turned a human into a Time Lord or Lady if that person is their match. She knew from the first time Rose Tyler stepped through her door she was her Doctor's match. And he wouldn't confess that love to her in fear of him loosing her forever, and now the Time Lord and Lady, husband and wife could have their forever just as Rose promised so long ago.

DW?

The Doctor looked up from the controls when he felt a shift in the universe. He could feel another Time Lord and that Time Lord was on his TARDIS. "What did you do?" He asked and quickly left the main room and went up stairs. He slowly entered Rose's bedroom. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it over her body. "Why did you turn her?" he whispered as he walked out of her bedroom. He sat down on the third steps that lead to the main floor.

"She is your match my Doctor. I took you to Gallifrey to get a Transform Leaf from the Tree of Gallifrey. It was the only way for you to be with her. She was human Doctor. But now she is your Time Lady. You are no longer the last of your kind. I did it for you. I want you happy."

He ran his hands down his face. "She'll watch those around her died. Did you think about that?" He hissed to his TARDIS.

"Of course I did my thief. Everything has a beginning and an end. This is only Rose's being. Be happy Thea." She told him.

She rarely used called him by his Gallifreyan name, but he knew she meant well when she called him Thea. The Doctor stood up and walked over to the panel and stroked her gently. He smiled gently quietly thanking his oldest and dearest companion.

00

Rose stretched and rolled out of bed. She entered her bathroom for a quick shower. She felt a little dirty after the visit to Gallifrey. She turned on the water and stepped into the hot water and took her time washing her hair and body. She turned off the water and twisted her long hair ringing out some of the water. She grabbed her TARDIS blue towel and wrapped it around her wet body. She put on some makeup and dried her hair. She braided it into low pigtails and slipped into a pair of jeans, a red shirt and her hooded jacket she always wore. She sat down on her bed and slipped into a pair of black sneakers.

She smiled in approval and walked down the hall and down the stairs into the control room where she found the Doctor sitting in the captains' chair his feet resting on control panel.

Rose sat down in the chair next to him. "Doctor are you all right?" She asked noticing he was distant.

He turned and looked at Rose and smiled, "I'm always all right." He stood up and smile, "Well here we are."

"Where are we?" asked Rose walking over to the TARDIS's door.

"Earth. I thought it's been awhile since you've seen Jackie. It would do you some good." said the Doctor and pushed open the door.

Rose stepped out to find her mother standing in front of her. Jackie had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, slightly tone skin, blue eyes, slightly heavy figure and wore a good bit of makeup.

"Mum!" said Rose and pulled her into a tight hug.

The Doctor leaned against the open door of the blue police box and smiled. He knew that would make a great birthday present for Rose. He said, "Happy birthday Rose."

She pulled back from her mother and turned around. She threw her arms around the Doctor's neck. He chuckled and held her close.

"Thank you." She said and pulled back. He kissed her brow.

"Come on I have a cake made and everything. The Doctor called ahead of time so I could get things ready just for my girl." said Jackie. She pulled the Doctor into her arms. "Thank you Doctor." He smiled and took Rose's hand and they made their way to Powell Estate.

DW?

Jackie opened the door to the apartment, and winked at the women and covered his companions' eyes with his hands. "Doctor what are doing?" asked Rose.

"It's a surprise my yellow and pink human." he whispered in her ear for only her to hear. He felt her shiver at the tone of his voice. He removed his hands.

Rose smiled at what the room looked like. She walked over to the wall and touched the hundred of pictures they had taken during their trips in the TARDIS. In the center of the pictures was a picture of the blue police call phone box.

"The Doctor helped while you were asleep," said Jackie. "He wanted it to be special."

Rose smiled and turned to the two people that meant the entire universe to her. "Thank you." She pulled both of them into a hug.

The Doctor stepped back and pulled out a chain from his coat pocket. "Turn around." She turned around and placed a chain around her neck and clasped the necklace in place. "The TARIDS actually made this specially for you. This is first time she has ever done it."

Rose looked down at the pendent and gasped the pendent was a finally detailed crystal diamond that hung on a white gold chain. The rose shined brightly around the room.

"She said it was for her wolf. I don't understand the meaning of it, but she said you would." said the Doctor.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and leaned forward and whispered, "It's my connection to her and you my Thea."

He gently crested her cheek. "She told you my Gallifreyan name." Rose nodded with a smile. "Tell no one my Rose."

"I promise." she said with a bright smile. She turned to her mother, "Now I have something for you Mum." She pulled out a box and handed it to Jackie.

She took the box from her daughter wondering what she had brought her this time. Jackie lifted the lid and smiled. It was finally detailed ring with deep blue stone with smaller white diamonds on the side that rested in a gold band.

"It came from New, New, New York at New Earth. It's one of Harry Wisent designs."

Jackie smiled and pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Thank you sweetheart. Now this day isn't about me. It's about you." She walked into the kitchen and took out a cake from the fridge. She sat it down on the coffee table were three presents rested. "Sit down sweetheart." Rose sat down on the couch and watched her mother put 21 candles on the cake followed by one more to grow on.

"You don't have to sing happy birthday." said Rose wanting to skip the embarrassment.

"Then make a wish." said the Doctor.

She smiled closed her eyes '_I wish for my forever to come true.' _She opened her eyes and blew out her candles.

"It has came true my wolf." said the TARDIS in Rose's mind.

The Doctor turned and squeezed Rose's hand while Jackie cut thee slices of cake. She handed them each a piece. Jackie sat down across from the couple listening to their stories.

"You sure do a lot of running." said Jackie.

The couple smiled, "Love the running." they said together.

Rose opened the gifts from her mother. One was a new set of shoes, jacket and a sweater. She thanked her mother for the gifts, but didn't tell her she didn't like them. She just smiled at them and sat them aside. She never did take them back. She wore them around the house and out in public. If she did she had clothes underneath them to strip off once she was out of sight. She put them back on before she entered the house.

Later on that night Rose kissed Jackie and the Doctor each on the cheek and went down the hall to her bedroom for a few hours of sleep before her and the Doctor left. The Time Lord watched her walk down the hall and heard her close the bedroom door.

He shifted on the couch. "I have something very important to tell you Jackie."

She gasped, "Is there something wrong with Rose? Is she sick?"

He shook his head. "No nothing like that. She's in good health." He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. "You see the TARDIS took it upon herself to take us to an alternate Gallifrey." and he continued his story about her turning Rose into a Time Lady completely changing her human DNA. "I was ferrous with her. I never wanted this for Rose, Jackie. She will watch those around her die."

"This is the way I see it Doctor, Rose's life changed when you took her with you. She saw things she only dreamed of. She would spend hours gazing up at the stars. You made her dream come true." said Jackie. "I want to thank you for that. She's a better a person because of you. I have never seen her this happy. And you're a better man because of her. You love her I can tell."

The Doctor smiled at the woman in front of him. "She means more to me then universe herself. I love her."

"Then take care of my girl." said Jackie and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I promise." he whispered and pulled back from the hug. "I need to go check and see if the TARDIS is need of some work." Jackie nodded and watched the alien leave her house.

Once Rose woke up from a good sleep in her own bed. She and the Doctor said their farewells to Jackie and left for another adventure.

DW?

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 1!


	2. Trouble, Telling Rose & Jenny

The Lord Present sat at the head of table surrounded by the Council of Time Lords. He wore a Sash of Rassilon and held the Rod of Rassion.

He said strongly, "We had an invader on Gallifrey. He is a thief of Gallifrey. He brought a human onto our planet within illegal creating a Time Lady."

"Who is the human?" asked a Time Lady near the end.

"I've been watching the Doctor," said the Master who sat near the Lord Present. "He's been traveling with this same human for over two years."

"What is the ape's name?" hissed the Lord Present.

"Rose Tyler, my Lord Present." said the Master, who was the Doctor's one time friend.

"Bring me this girl Master, and you shall be award greatly." said the Time Lord.

The Master rose from his chair, bowed and quickly left the meeting room.

"Thea will feel much pain once I have his ape in my hands." said the Lord Present with a laugh.

DW?

The Doctor and Rose sat in the large library on the couch. He turned and faced the woman he had fallen madly in love with during her time on the TARDIS.

"Rose, I've been keeping something from you. Something I should have told you along time ago." She nodded and he took a deep breath, "When we went to Oolatrii, we were accidentally married."

"Married?" said Rose. "Explain to me how we got married on Oolatrii."

The Doctor sighed slightly grateful not to get slapped, yet. He ran his hand through his messy brown hair making it stick up more then normal. She waited quietly for him to collect his thoughts.

_Flashback:_

The Doctor put on the break of the TARDIS, grabbed his long brown coat and slipped it on over his shoulders. He pushed open the door and Rose stepped out of the blue phone box putting on her jacket. She smiled and looked around the planet. He told her it was the place of the Ood. Oolartii was covered in a blanket of white snow with a clear blue sky.

"Its beautiful here." said Rose her breath hanging in the air. "Oh heavens." She jumped at the sight of two Oods. The Ood had with colloid tentacles on the lower portions of their faces. They had no vocal cords and instead communicated by telepathy but there were few with computation balls that were attached to there tentacles.

" Ood Singma is waiting for you Doctor." said the Ood. "Miss Tyler it is wonderful to see you again." he told her.

"We mustn't keep Ood Singma waiting. Take me to your leader." He turned to Rose and smile, "I've always wanted to say that."

Rose took his hand and laughed and followed the Ood that lead them away from the TARIDS. The Doctor quietly explained about how the Ood were gentle creatures. They were being used by the humans when they first met them. She smiled and nodded her head.

They reached their distention where they saw a circle of Ood elders sitting in a circle around a fire. Ood Singma rose to his feet and greeted the Doctor and Rose. They sat talking and the Doctor and Rose told them about their travels. It was nice for change that they could actually sit down and enjoy a good comfortable gathering.

"You must stay the night Doctor." said Ood Singma. "The night sky is most beautiful at this time."

Rose smiled, "We'd love to thanks."

"Then follow us." said Ood Singma. "You must stay in one tent it is our custom." He motioned for the rest of the elders to stand in a circle around the couple. "This is our gift to you Time Lord and young time traveler.

He pulled out a two snow white diamond bracelets and joined their left hands together. He slid each bracelet on their wrists. He blessed the union bracelet.

The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled at his companion. He knew that the Ood were blessing of peace towards them and Rose. But he didn't realize until he had finished the union bracelets that they were now husband and wife.

"We wish you many safe journeys across the skies. Your stars burn brightly together Time Lord and Young Time Traveler. Now get some rest and we shall bid you farewell in the morning."

Rose stood on her tip toes and kissed Ood Singma on the cheek and the couple walked over to where a tent had been placed for them to spend the night.

The next morning Ood Singma and the other Oods walked the Doctor and Rose back to the TARDIS. Ood Singma nodded to the Doctor and wish them a happy trip in their new adventure that was to come. The Time Lord nodded and they walked into the TARDIS and it slowly vanished from sight.

_End of Flashback_

Rose lifted her sleeve and saw the bracelet on her left wrist and gently ran her hand over cool diamonds. She took the Doctor's left hand and lifted his sleeve and saw his bracelet. She gently touched it as well. She wasn't going to slap him. She wanted to yell at him. She looked up into his deep brown eyes and saw nothing but love and tenderness.

"You should have told me right after the ceremony Thea." said Rose gently.

He took a deep breath and gently crested her cheek. "The truth was my Rose. I was terrified at what you would do. I just regenerated, and in truth I wanted you to get to know me again. I feared you wouldn't feel the same way you did before I changed."

"Stupid alien." said Rose, and pulled him by his tie closer to her. "I love you my Thea," and captured his lips with her own.

The Doctor buried his hands into her blonde hair and tugged it slightly getting a moan from her lips. He pulled back breathing heavily. He kissed her forehead.

"There's more." said the Doctor.

"More? There better not be more." hissed Rose.

"You remember when the TARDIS took us to the alternate Gallifrey." Rose nodded her head, and he went on to explain how she had been changed from a human into a Time Lady.

Rose took several deep breaths trying to process all the information her newly found out husband was telling her. He was stunned when Rose threw her arms around his neck and she began to cry.

"Rose why are crying? Did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked in worry.

Rose pulled back and dried her face with her sleeve. She smiled, "Now we can have that forever I promise you."

"I love you Rose Tyler." said the Doctor and slowly laid her down on the couch.

DW?

The Doctor and Rose held onto the control console. The TARDIS had been taken off course. Rose ducked when sparks flew around her.

"Where is she taking us?" asked Rose as she held onto the handle of the screen of the television.

The TARDIS landed roughly causing its two travelers to fall onto the hard floor. They looked over at each other breathing heavily. The Doctor pulled himself up off of the floor and helped his wife to her feet.

"Where did you take us this time?" asked the Doctor as he put on his jacket and the couple stepped out of the TARDIS.

Suddenly, armed men arrive and order them to drop their weapons; the Doctor raised his hands and showed them they are unarmed. However, the lead soldier, Cline told them Doctor and companion's hands were "clean" and had the other two soldiers take them and force their hand into a Progenaration Machine near by. The Doctor joked, knowing it wasn't going to take their blood pressure as Rose ask what they are doing to them. Cline explained everyone got processed. In between yelps of pain, the Doctor figured out that the machine took a sample of their tissue and was using it in the "cabinet" device attached to it.

The machine released his and Rose's hand, and Rose look down at his hand to see a y-shape of skin missing from his hand. The cabinet opened with a hiss of smoke and a young blonde woman in combat attire, who was given a gun by the lead soldier. The woman prepped her weapon, Rose wondered who she was and the Doctor explained she was their daughter.

The woman smiled at them and said, "Hello, Dad. Hello, Mum."

Rose looked at the young woman that stood before her. She was beautiful. She favored both of them greatly. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back in ponytail, fare skin, brown eyes, slightly thin mouth and had a slender womanly figure.

Rose slowly walked up to her, "daughter," and slowly raised her hand and touched the ends of her blonde hair. She watched the other solders watching at them. "Do you mind I want a word with her." she hissed at the men.

"She must be ready for combat; this is why we don't have women give us samples of their DNA. They get attached. These young people are trained in nothing but the art of combat." hissed the Cline.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the man and turned to the young woman. She gently took her by the arm and took the Doctor's hand, and they walked away from the machine. "Do you have a name?" asked Rose.

She shook her head. "They haven't given me one yet." she answered.

"How does Jenny sound to you Doctor?" asked Rose. She saw his expression on his face. She held out her hand. "Give me your stethoscope. I know you're questioning if she is actually ours."

He dug through his large pockets and pulled out his stethoscope, and Rose took it from her husband. She put the ear pieces in her ears. She pressed the metal round end against her chest. She moved it from her left then to her right, and Rose smiled.

"Listen for yourself." said Rose holding it out to the Time Lord.

He took it and placed it over her left heart, and then he moved it to her right. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. She was first full blooded Time Lord since Gallifrey had been destroyed. He removed the ear pieces from his ears and stuck the medical tool back into his pocket.

Jenny Rose Jackie Tyler." said the Doctor. "It suits her well. Do you like that name?" He asked.

She nodded her head with a smile. "Yea, I like it."

"You, move out. We have war to a win." said Cline.

"Yes sir." said Jenny. She carried her gun with both hands and she followed her fellow partners in arms.

The Doctor and Rose quickly caught up with their daughter, and they asked who they were fighting against and why. Jenny explained it was against the Hath.

"How long has this war been going on?" asked Rose.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders. "Forever. They're fighting over who rightfully owns the land."

"I can't stand guns," and he yanked Jenny's from her hands. He unloaded it and threw the rest of it on the floor. "Leave it."

"I might need it." said Jenny.

Rose took her right hand before Jenny bent down to grab the gun. "Nothing is solved with violence on violence sweetheart. It only causes pain and lost of loved ones."

The Doctor took Rose and Jenny's hands and the slowed down their pace, until they were completely out of the group. They made their way to a control room to find the location of the Hath.

DW?

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is Rose and Jenny." said the Doctor when they entered the Hath headquarters.

The Hath were a humanoid race with purple and orange, fish-like skin and small headcrests running along the top of their heads. They were slightly taller than most near-human they breathed nutrient liquid rather than air. When in a human-breathable atmosphere, they used a breathing structure attached to their mouths.

"We're not armed. See." said the Doctor holding up his hands, Rose and Jenny the same as the Doctor. "Now tell me what has been going on with this war. So we may help you stop it without anymore deaths."

"We only came here to share in the human technology." said one of the Hath. "We have been fighting to get the Source. It's supposed to be artifact that was beneath the creator."

"That's what this war is about." said Jenny in awe. "We can help you find it and we can end this war for good. It's is nuts. You could have gotten together and found it together."

"We welcome your help." said one of the Hath.

DW?

The Hath, the Doctor, Rose and Jenny made their way deep into the bottom station in hope to find the source. Rose wrote down numbers and worked out what they meant as they passed by. The stopped in front of a large number count down.

"Doctor this war hasn't been going on for years. It's been going on for a week."

He took the pad from his wife and looked at it, and then up at the count down. "It ends now. Years or a week it doesn't matter to me. This must stop," and they continued downward to the center of ship.

They reached a large rainforest with birds and fresh water and air. The solders came up with there guns. The Hath drew their guns. The Doctor slowly approached the orb.

"Is this what you've been after?" he asked looking at the orb.

"Yes. My family has been searching for it for decades." said the commander.

"It hasn't been years, sir. It's only been seven days." said Jenny. "You could have solved the problem by joining together."

Rose quickly pushed Jenny behind her when several guns were pointed at her daughter. "Now you listen here Rambo. We don't want blood shed here today."

The Doctor picked up the orb, "I declare this war is over," and he smashed the orb and the yellow gas evaporated into the air. "Now put down the guns."

The Hath slowly lowered their guns and sat them down on the ground. The solders slowly followed all but Cline.

"Put it down Cline." said the Doctor. He walked over to the general and yanked the gun out of his hands. "If I see another damned gun I will not be happy. Now make peace one and other. Share in your knowledge with each other. Learn to live in peace." He took Rose's hand and took his daughter's hand and they made there way back to the TARDIS.

DW?

The Doctor and Rose walked into the TARDIS. Jenny stuck her head into the phone box and pulled it back out. She walked around the police public call box. She walked into it and closed the door behind her.

"Wow. It's bigger on the inside." said Jenny.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." said the Doctor. He pulled several leavers and pushed a few buttons. "Where to my Jenny? You're choice."

"What?" said Jenny.

"We can meet Van Gough. We can go to New New Earth or we can go anywhere." said Rose with a bright smile.

The Doctor pushed it into the Time Vortex. He waited for his newly found daughter to think of her first place to visit.

"Can I see the stars Dad?" asked Jenny.

He smiled and pulled the TRADIS out of the Time Vortex and slowed down into a slow drift. Jenny walked over to the door and pushed it open. She looked out across the stars. The Doctor and Rose stood behind the young blonde looking out across the stars as a family. It had happened in a strange way, but they were still family.

DW?

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!


	3. Grand-Mum and Attacks

"How am I going to tell Mum that she has a seventeen year old granddaughter?" said Rose just before she turned her key to unlock the apartment door.

"We'll just tell her the truth Mum." said Jenny walking into the empty living room. "Where is Grand-mum anyway?"

"Most likely out shopping." the Doctor told his daughter as he closed the door behind him. "This will give us enough time to think about how were going to tell her."

"Does she know you're married to Mum?" she asked looking through the cabinets for cups.

The Doctor slowly put the kettle down on the eye of the stove, and he shook his head. He grabbed several bags of tea when his wedding band hit the kitchen light.

"You'll get slapped for that one Doctor." said Rose as she put the tea bags into the cups. Her square shaped TARDIS blue diamond with smaller square white diamonds that framed the larger one. It rested on a gold band next to a gold wedding hand on her left hand. He had it specially made for his young wife.

"I've known that for awhile now. Jackie will most likely slap me into my next regeneration."

Jenny giggled and quickly covered her mouth when her father shot her a look to kill. "Sorry Dad."

The Doctor's body stiffened when he heard the door open and close. Rose smiled and walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Surprise!" said Rose.

"Rose sweetheart it's great to see you!" said Jackie and hugged her daughter tightly. She pulled back and pulled the Doctor into a hug. "I see you've been keeping her safe." She saw Jenny. "Who are you dear?"

"I'm Jenny."

Rose walked over to her husband and her daughter. "Mum Jenny's our daughter."

Jackie slowly sat down on the couch nothing really surprised her anymore not since the Doctor came into their lives. "How did this happen? She's like what seventeen?"

Rose handed her mother their cups of tea, and the family sat down with own cups. The Doctor, Rose and Jenny explained who her granddaughter came into the universe. Then he took a deep breathe and told his mother-in-law how he ended up marrying her daughter.

Jackie stood up and drew back her hand and slapped the Time Lord. The slap echoed throughout the apartment. "How dare you not tell me sooner? How dare you!"

The Doctor rubbed his right cheek. "It was a blessing of peace from the Ood, Jackie. I didn't realize until after the ceremony was preformed."

"Are you happy Rose?" she asked her daughter.

Rose smiled and wrapped her left around Jenny's waist and wrapped her right arm around the Doctor's waist and said, "I'm very happy Mum. You'll love Jenny once you get to know her. She's brilliant our girl is." She kissed her daughter's cheek.

"You are a lovely young woman Jenny." said Jackie. "You can call me Grand-mum if you want."

Jenny got up from her seat and pulled Jackie into her arms. "I'd like that a lot," and she pulled back from embrace.

DW?

The Master tracked down the TARIS particles that had been left behind on the planet of Oolatrii. He smiled evilly the track was still fresh. He knew that the Doctor had a soft spot for the Ood. He made his way through the snow and found them gathered around a bomb fire.

"Ood Singma." said the Master with an evil smile. "I'm here for information about the Doctor and his traveling ape companion."

The Ood rose from their seats around the fire, and stood in front of the Time Lord. "You will not get any information from us, even on pain of your deaths. The Doctor and his Time Traveler are under our protection. We shall fulfill that oath." said Ood Singma.

"Then I will get the information from you by force Ood." said the Master.

DW?

Rose stood up from the couch and her eyes and the rose pendent glowed white. The Doctor slowly stood up it had been a while since he had seen Bad Wolf. "Great mourning has hit the Universe."

"Mourning?" asked the Doctor.

"The Master has struck Oolatrii. The Ood nation has fallen," and Rose's world went black.

The Doctor quickly caught his wife before she hit the floor. He shifted Rose up into his arms.

"What's happened? Is Mum alright? Who is this Master guy?" asked Jenny looking at her mother in worry.

"We are in far more danger then I thought Jenny. I thought the Master to be dead. He died in my arms. It seems I was mistaken. We must get your mother to the TARDIS."

Jenny nodded and got up off the couch. Jackie stood up and she walked her family to the blue police public call box.

"Be careful. Call when you get a chance." said Jackie.

"You call if you see anything strange no matter how little. The Master is not a fool." said the Doctor.

Jackie nodded and she watched them enter the TARDIS and it slowly vanished from sight. She sighed heavily knowing this would their hardest and trying adventure yet. She went back to an empty house.

DW?

Rose woke in her bed on the TARDIS. She turned her head and saw Jenny sitting on the bed. "You're awake. You had me worried Mum. Dad's in the control room."

She nodded and slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "It's been several years since Bad Wolf came. Something horrible must have happened."

"You said something about the Ood nation falling and the Universe was in great mourning." said Jenny.

Rose got up off the bed and quickly made her way down to the main floor followed by Jenny. She needed to see what was going on. She hoped nothing happened to her friends. They had married her and Thea.

"Doctor what has happened? Tell me it isn't true." said Rose on verge of tears.

She slowly walked over to her husband saw him standing at the open door looking out in fragments of rock, dust were Oolatrii once was.

"The Ood are gone. The planet that was once beautiful is no more. Friends and allies are gone." whispered the Doctor. He turned and anger flashed in his brown eyes. Jenny stepped back when she saw the Oncoming Storm shift. "I will find the Master and will die for what he has done."

"No Dad." said Jenny, grabbed his arm as he went pasted her over to the controls.

"I will not see another plant be destroyed." said the Doctor. He pulled leavers and bushed buttons.

Jenny quickly pulled the leaver and took them out of the Time Vortex. "Listen to me Dad. You mustn't let your anger cloud your judgment. We must be one step in front of him."

The Doctor sank down in the captain's chair and ran his hands over his face. "You're right Jenny. You're right."

She sat down next to her father and squeezed his hand gently. Rose walked over to the controls and pushed in several currants into the computer taking them away from the pain. He stood up took over flying the TARDIS. He walked around it lacking his enthusiasm.

The Time Lord landed the TARDIS, grabbed his long coat and slipped it over his slightly broad shoulders. He pushed opened the doors. Doctor grabbed onto Rose's hand and Jenny followed her parents out of the blue phone box. She closed the door.

The family stood in front of a large building known as Torchwood. The Doctor hated to be that the alien watch center but his one time companion, Jack Harkness, needed to know what had happened, but would surprise him if he and his team already knew of the missing planet.

"Doctor!" said Jack and gently took his face in his hand and kissed him soundly on his lips. He pulled back and smiled and turned to the right, "Rosie!" He kissed her soundly on her lips. He pulled back, "Beautiful as ever." Rose blushed at the handsome man.

Jenny couldn't help but find Jack Harkness cute. He had cleanly cut black hair, lightly toned skin, brown eyes and muscular frame.

"Hello beautiful what is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Jenny." she said blushing.

"You keep your hands off my daughter Jack." hissed the Doctor.

"Daughter!" said Jack stunned at the news.

Rose held up her left hand followed by the Doctor. Jack pulled the couple into his arms. "It's about damned time. You've been prancing around each other for years."

"We're here about the destruction of the Ood. I know you're mentoring the planets." said the Doctor.

Jack motioned for the family to follow him into Torchwood headquarters. They stepped over the threshold. Jenny looked around at all the computers and other form of technology that was around her.

"Wow this is incredible." said Jenny who was looking at the computer nearby.

She saw her parents looking at computer that had captured view of explosion on the screen. She walked over to the group and leaned forward. She pointed out to a small dot that lead to the planet before it exploded.

"Dad do you think it's the Master dude did it? He could be after you for something." said Jenny.

The Doctor paced running his fingers through his hair. "What? Why? No, yes, no." He hit himself upside the head. "When we went to that Gallifrey it caused problems. According to the laws we did something illegal."

"What did we do?" asked Rose.

"The Transfiguration Leaf. We didn't get the approval of the Lord President. Oh, no wonder the Master is after us for Rose. He wants us there to stand trial." the Doctor told them.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jack.

"If we don't surrender I fear the Master will destroy more planets." said the Doctor.

"No Dad! You can't!" cried Jenny.

He turned to his daughter and kissed her forehead. "I must go," and he turned to Rose, "I have to do this. It's the only way to save many lives. I will not run from this. I can't."

Rose shook her head. "I won't let you go."

He pulled his wife and daughter into his arms. "I want you to take care of each other. I love you both." He stepped back, "Jack take care of them." He walked to the TARDIS. He turned around and smiled weakly. "I love you," and he stepped into the blue phone box and slowly vanished from sight.

Jack pulled both of the girls into his arms. He kissed each of them on the forehead. He led them to his office. They needed to think of a way to get the Time Lord back to them. They couldn't loose their Doctor.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3!


	4. Saving The Doctor and Rose Part 1

The Doctor pushed opened the golden doors causing them to hit the wall, and he swept down the ale his brown coat blowing behind him up to the Lord President. "The Doctor is the house. How may I help you?"

"Where is your ape Doctor?" asked the Lord President.

"Ape? What ape? I don't know an ape that travels with me. If you mean me since I eat a lot of bananas. I like bananas. Bananas are good for you." said the Doctor. "So if you need an ape here I am. I guess I am this ape you're seeking."

"Silence!" yelled the Lord President as he stood up from the table. "Restrain him," he ordered.

Several guards of the Lord President grabbed the Doctor by the arms, and shoved him into the chair and secured him by his arms and feet. He smiled at the man that now stood in front of him knowing that his family was safe.

"I'm going to ask you again where is the ape that travels with you?" the Lord President asked.

"I do not travel with an ape my Lord President." The Doctor told him truthfully.

He raised his hand struck the Doctor across the face and asked the question only for the Doctor to answer the same as before.

"Then who do you travel with Thea?" he hissed dangerously.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the Time Lord in front of him. "You are not my Lord President. You are nothing but another world of my once beloved planet."

"You will show me the respect of a Lord President." He hissed.

The Doctor busted out into a fit of laughter. "I am showing you the respect and that is none."

DW?

"Look at who I have found." said the Master as he stood in front of Jack, Rose and Jenny. He quickly grabbed Rose by the neck holding a dagger at her throat.

"Don't." She told them. She whispered, "He can lead you to the Doctor." She looked at the Master. "Let's go idiot." The Master pulled out a round yellow button and they vanished from Jack and Jenny.

She turned around and faced Jack and asked, "Can you follow his tracks?"

He smirked and pulled out a high tech GPS. He quickly tapped into the coordinates and vanished from sight.

DW?

"My Lord President," said the Master walking into the meeting hall with Rose tied and gagged since she wouldn't stop talking. "I have found the Doctor's traveling ape."

The Doctor turned his head and saw his wife gagged and being shoved into a chair next to him. The Master pulled the gag from Rose's mouth. She saw blood on her husband's lip.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" asked the Doctor in concern.

"I'm fine."

"Be quiet both you!" hissed the Lord President.

Rose smirked, "Why should we? You're going to ask questions that you will need answering. If we are silent how can we answer? Even if you ask the questions you will not receive the answers. So-" Rose was silenced when the Master struck her across the face. She could taste the blood in her mouth. She spit it into his face. "You d don't scare me."

The Master wrapped his hand around Rose's throat choking her cutting off her air supply. She narrowed her brown eyes at the man.

"Let her go!" yelled the Doctor struggling at his ropes. "Let her go. You can do what you want with me but let my wife go!"

"Wife? That's on the grounds of execution Thea." said the Lord President. "You marry a human and without my approval."

"You're no-th-ing." gasped Rose. "We-don't- answer-to- you."

"Throw Thea in the dungeons. I got who I want." ordered the Lord President.

The Master let go of Rose's neck causing her to cough. She watched her husband being dragged away from the room. She turned her attention back to the Time Lord that meant nothing to her or her husband.

"So Sir Dude what is your plan? I have no information to give you." said Rose.

"I believe you do. Bad Wolf." said the Seer Time Lady.

Rose turned her head and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know of Bad Wolf?"

"You looked into the heart of the TARDIS. You have seen time, space, past, present and future." said the Lord Present. "I want to know the future."

Rose snorted. "As if I'd tell you."

He pulled out a dagger and stabbed her in the right shoulder. Rose screamed out of pain. "I'll get it out of you one or another. I'll make you use very regeneration you have. I'll kill you over and over again."

"Go ahead. I still won't tell you!" yelled Rose.

00

The Doctor sat in cell listening to his wife scream out in pain. He paced the small cell. He looked over at his once childhood friend and narrowed his eyes. He closed them when he heard her scream louder.

He grabbed onto the jail bars and asked, "Why do they want Rose?"

The Master looked up from playing with the Doctor sonic screwdriver. "She's Bad Wolf of course, and to top it off a Time Lady. Oh the power she has."

""You're sick and twisted!" yelled the Doctor. "Now let me out of here!"

DW?

Rose began to glow gold and it stopped revealing her same as she was before. She had long blonde hair, fare skin, brown eyes, full lips and a womanly figure. She smiled at the man before her.

"How did you do that?!" yelled the Lord President.

"Ha! You can kiss my arse!" yelled Rose.

"Tell me what you saw in the Time Vortex!"

"Ok. Ok fine. I'll tell you." said Rose.

"That's a good girl." said the Lord President.

"I saw stars and white amazing light. There I told you!" said Rose.

The Lord Present stabbed Rose in the leg. She screamed out when he twisted it deep into the bone. "You saw space and time. I know you did!"

Rose gasped, "I know why you want the Doctor's TARDIS you don't have any left." She laughed hard. "You can do nothing. You sit here and do nothing! You're worthless."

The Time Lord ran dagger across her throat causing her to go through regeneration. She smirked when her face stayed the same.

"A Time Lord only has so many regenerations Rose Tyler. They have twelve! I fear your dear husband as only two left, then he will be dead! Thea always did go through them at an alarming right of regenerations. He'll regret his choice soon saving lives can cause some many deaths and regenerations."

"He's smarter then you think!" said Rose.

"How many does that make in waist of regenerations?"

"Two my Lord President." said the seer.

"Let's make it a few more." said the Time Lord and he cut her throat again making it his third time and third regeneration.

DW?

"Here we are Jenny." said Jack.

The couple looked around in awe. He looked down at his tracking device. The advances of Torchwood, he knew it would have taken several lifetimes to find Rose and the Doctor.

"Where are we Jack?" asked Jenny.

"Gallifrey." He told her. "Let's find the Doctor and Rose." She nodded wanting to get her parents away from the place that made her feel so uneasy. Jack pulled out a walkie-talkie and hit the side button, "Donna we've made it. I want all units willing and ready when ever we need them."

'_Right, I have you on target now. We'll be watching your every move. If something happens we'll know about it.'_

Donna had stayed on a hovercraft near by to help monitor their movements. She didn't like the idea, but she knew she had no training in combat like Jack and Jenny. She was good at tracking, well as the Doctor had told her.

"Good. We always need back up. The Doctor and Rose are needed in this universe. They actually hold it together." said Jack.

Jenny hit Jack on the arm. "Not now lover boy."

He nodded and they moved forward in search for Rose and the Doctor.

DW?

Rose looked down at her blood stained clothes and floor that was drenched in her blood. The Lord President had caused her to use up five of her regenerations for not getting the answers he wanted about her looking into the heart of the TARDIS.

"I'm grown rather tied of you Rose Tyler. Throw her into the cell with husband." said Lord President.

The guards untied Rose and drug her down to the dungeons. He sat down at the head of the table. He looked at the blood stained floor. "I'll have to try again later. I want a look at the Doctor's TARDIS." he told the circle of elders and he rose from the table.

DW?

The Doctor quickly caught Rose around the waist before she hit the floor. He laid her down on the bed nearby. He saw her clothing covered in blood. He gently stroked her cheek lovingly and kissed her gentle.

"It's going to be all right Rose." whispered the Doctor.

"Thea why didn't you tell me you had two regenerations left." whispered Rose her voice strained from being cut some many times.

"It's not important. You're important right now. Jenny is safe with Jack. They're safe back on Earth." said the Doctor.

Rose chuckled. "You believe that dear."

He shook his head. "Of course I don't believe my own words. I said it to help comfort you." Rose smiled at him. "I love you," and he captured her lips with his own. "The Calvary will be here soon. I know it. Jack and Jenny will give them hell. Those two are unstoppable. I know it." He laid down next to wife. "Sleep. I'll keep an eye out for them." She nodded and closed her eyes.

DW?

The couple crawled up a large hill and laid down on ground looking out the landscape. Jack was in army and Jenny had been made to fight in combat. So between the two of them they could get the Doctor and Rose out of Gallifrey.

Jack pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the area with his walkietalkie. "Noble we need the lay out of the place or what it is, and how many guards that are guard.

DW?

Donna sat in front of the computer snapping her fingers at the man next to her. "Hurry up idoit. We need to get them out that place quickly."

"Sorry," said the young blonde handing her the paper.

She picked up the walkie-talkie and pushed the button, "I'm sending it to you now," and she slipped through a fax machine.

DW?

Jack pulled out the piece of paper from the small square box that was strapped onto his vest. "Got it Donna," and put up his talkie on his belt.

She pulled out her flashlight and looked at the map. "This type of op would take months to prepare for."

"Beautiful we don't have months. We have the here and now." said Jack.

"I know that handsome, my mum and dad are in that place." hissed Jenny. "I will get them out of there." She pointed to each guard and they quietly planned out their attack.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 4!


	5. Saving The Doctor and Rose Part 2

Rose once again sat tied to a chair in front of the Time Lord Council. She smirked as she watched the Lord President try to enter the Doctor's TARDIS. She looked over to her right and saw her husband trying not to laugh out loud. He had placed many protective devices around the time machine. He did it after the Daleks had taken it. He couldn't afford any enemy to enter the last of the great TARDIS' it would cause repercussions of time being ripped apart. The main protective ward was touching DNA, and Rose's was very high protection due to the fact she had seen into the heart of the TARDIS. It triggered the main motor core to turn on the TARDIS. They had both taken great measures to protect it.

"Hey Lord Dork you won't be able to get into the TARDIS even if you blew her up!" yelled Rose.

The Lord President swept over to Rose and ran a knife across her throat a causing her to regenerate for the sixth time during their stay as captives. "I will use every regeneration you have Rose Tyler."

The Doctor narrowed his brown eyes and it flooded inside the palace and outside. The storm was strong and dangerous. "If you lay another hand on my wife you will know why I am known as the "On Coming Storm!" He roared and lighting struck in the sky.

00

Meanwhile outside Jack and Jenny pushed through the sideways rain, wind, lighting and thunder. Jack grabbed onto Jenny's arm before she slid down the bank of mud.

"Thanks Jack. Dad must have gotten truly angry. This isn't a normal storm." She told him as they reached their first guard.

He shocked the guards at the door with 100 watts of stunner guns that would leave them out cold for twenty four hours. He knew that the Doctor didn't like guns. They didn't need to draw any unwanted attention to themselves in by them hearing gun firer.

The couple made their way swiftly through the doors without any one noticing. They knew getting in would be easier then getting out. They only hoped that they could use the TARDIS as their way out. They could only hope.

Jenny stopped suddenly when she heard a man scream out in pain. "Dad. What are they doing to him?" Then she heard a woman scream.

"Rosie. They're dead all of them." hissed Jack.

"_Jack report. What's going on?" _asked Donna.

Jack grabbed the talkie and pushed the button. "I have no clue but what ever they're doing to them they're dead. I want you to have back up ready because things just might get ugly."

"_Will do Jack." _said Donna.

00

Donna got up from the computer and laced up her combat boots. She threw an army vest over her shoulders that held several bullets. "Listen up men." said the redhead strongly to a large group of soldiers. "Things on Gallifrey are worse then we thought. I know Captain Hartness and when says things are going to get ugly then they will. I want everyone to a have a partner. I want you paired off into a team of four."

She smirked inwardly grateful that she had learned some form of combat from her Granddad. He had taught her how to set up plans of action, shoot a gun and to navigate by the stars. She had many talents but did not flaunt them like some did. She mainly used her sassiness to get her through the everyday things. She had no need for the other, but now it called for the fighter Donna to come forth, her friends were in great danger.

"Let's move out!" yelled Donna and the soldiers made there way to their ships.

DW?

The ships landed on the beautiful planet, but the crew knew it wasn't the time to gaze in awe. They had a job to do and it was to save the last of the Time Lords. They knew that this was not their world and that in their world the was only one Time and one Time Lady besides Jenny, but only Donna knew that the Doctor truly was no longer the last of the Gallifreyan people.

"Gentlemen let's lock and load!" ordered Donna, "Let's go. You know your stations!" and they left the ships.

Donna and her team made their way to the castle following Jenny and Jack's prints in the grass. They pushed their way through the hard storm. They stopped on top of the hill and laid down in the mud gazing out at the landscape. Donna pulled out pair of binoculars and saw several men down. She smiled knowing the couple got inside.

"Team four surround the area along with team three. Go. Go." ordered Donna and 12 men made their way down the palace. "The rest of you follow me," and they made their way down the hill and into the palace.

DW?

"I want Bad Wolf! I want her now!" ordered the Lord President.

Rose laughed, "I can not make her come you fool. The wolf shows herself on her own."

The Doctor smirked to himself. The guards made a mistake of tying him up with his hands behind his back; instead of tying him by the arms of the chair. He moved his right hand and pulled out a small rock he had sharpened while they were the cell. He began to slowly run it across the thick ropes.

He looked in the corner of his eye and saw Jenny and Jack. The blonde smiled and placed a finger over her lips, and the couple hid themselves in the shadows entering the room without being noticed.

"Fine if you don't give me Bad Wolf then I shall make you." he told Rose. "Bring them here."

"Let me go you goon!" said Jenny struggling against the guard's hard grip.

"Now who is this pretty thing?" asked the Master as he stroked her soft cheek.

"Get your hands off my daughter Master or I'll get worse then a killing!" yell the Doctor.

"I suggest you do as the Doctor's ordered." said Jack as he cocked his gun. He smirked at all the Time Lords that stood before him, knowing whatever they did to him he could not die.

"Kill him!" ordered the Lord President.

The guards pulled out their rays and shot Jack in the chest, and he fell to the floor motionless.

"No you bastards!" yelled Jenny and kicked the guard's legs out of under him. "I really liked that guy!" She pulled out a gun from her side holder. She cocked it and pointed it at the man on the floor.

"Don't be a fool girl." said the Master.

She turned around and shot the Master in the chest. She turned the gun on finger and shoot all the guards around her forgetting they could regenerate. Jenny shot until she was out of bullets.

"Sweetheart they can regenerate." said Rose.

Jack jumped up once the fire shot quit. He ran over to the fallen Master and dug through his pocket and pulled out the Doctor's screwdriver. He looked up and saw Donna with a large team of soldiers.

"Donna my doll you came and with back up."

"Here take them! Don't ask what they do just take it!" yelled Donna and threw several guns one to Jenny, Jack and to Rose.

"It seems you're out numbered Lord President." said the Doctor with a smile.

"I'll find you Doctor where ever you go." said Lord President. "I can follow the TARDIS. I will have Bad Wolf."

Rose pointed the gun at the Time Lord. 'Only in your wildest dreams, and unlike my dear husband I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Doctor slipped away with Jack from the council room and returned with a large box. He touched it opened up. He smiled at the Lord President. "You and your worthless Time Lords are going into the Pandorica along with the other enemies." He yanked his staff from his hands. "Apparently you have forgotten a law I laid down when I was Lord President. I ordered all those that a busied their power and control of any kind were spend time in the Pandorica. I found you guilty as charged."

He smiled at the Time Lord and he stepped aside and let the soldiers throw the Lord President into the Pandorica along with the guards dead bodies before they all could regenerate.

"That was a little bit simpler then I thought." said Jack.

Donna looked around the room. "You're right Jack. It was a little bit too simple. Men at arms. A war is coming."

The soldiers gathered around the room waiting and ready for any form of attack. They didn't have to wait for long. They heard "Exterminate."

"You've got to be kidding me." said Rose.

DW?

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 5!


End file.
